Dragonball Zeros
by Magic Kaito
Summary: A seemingly undestructable alien lands on Earth, causing the Z fighters a lot of problems. This makes fun of everything about the show, including the dubbed version.
1. Piccolo's Warning

AN: I do not own Dragonball Z. If I did, I would shoot myself over the American dub

Dragonball Zeros

Chapter 1: Piccolo's Warning

Early one morning at 3 A.M., Goku woke up and exclaimed, "Oh no! I slept in! I'll never have my hair ready by eight o'clock! And then I still have other things to do!" He began running around the hut and freaking out.

"Dad," Gohan yelled sleepily.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Will you shut up?"

"Oh, okay," Goku replied. "I have got to teach that boy the importance of a perfect hair do!" He continued to freak out, just a lot quieter until 3:15 when he realized that he was just wasting more time so he finally started on his hair.

"Now where did I put my large surface comb?" he asked, as he began digging through a huge closet stuffed to the brim with his daily hair supplies. "When am I going to find time to replace everything?"

Time flew by. Well, actually, it didn't, but to someone doing their hair like that it sure seemed to. As he was putting the finishing touches on his do, Goku took a look at the time.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed again. "It's 8:01! I'm late for breakfast!" He took one running step and magically glided into the kitchen.

"Where were you?!" screamed Chi Chi. "I've had breakfast ready for a minute!"

"I slept in and was doing my hair," replied Goku, nervously.

"Well, don't let it happen again!" she answered. "I slave over a hot stove and what do I get?! Absolutely nothing! 'Oh sure, I'll be ready for breakfast by eight o' clock!' Sixty seconds later: 'Oh, sorry I was doing my hair!' I swear, Goku, one of these days..."

"What's for breakfast?" he said, trying to change the subject.

"It's sitting right in front of you! If you looked at it, you'd know what it was! Sometimes I think you're eyes are permanently adjusted to a mirror! It's just 'Oh my poor hair' this and 'Oh my poor hair' that and..."

"Mom," Gohan interrupted.

"What?!"

"I'm hungry," he whined.

"I just fixed breakfast!" Chi Chi exclaimed. "Why don't you try eating that?! If you ever studied, you would know these things!"

"Well, I would," Gohan answered, "but Dad ate it all."

"What?" she said calmly, which is a bad sign.

"Well, it's kind of funny, actually," Goku replied. "Apparently in my mad rush to do my hair, I worked up a huge appetite!"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" growled Chi Chi.

"Uh, we gotta go," Goku and Gohan said as they ran out the door.

"You come back here!" she screamed after them. "Gohan, you've got studying to do! And, Goku, if those guys in the white coats come back I'm blaming you! Get back here!!!"

"Keep running," Goku said. They continued to run until they were in the middle of nowhere, which is where they always are so forget that. Suddenly, they remembered that they could fly so they stopped running and did that for a while.

"Hey Dad," Gohan said, "I was just wondering how we always know where we're going, because we're always in the middle of nowhere and I can't figure out how we always get where we're headed to because most of the places we're going are hardly mappable so how do we always get to that weird place on the island and other places like that?"

"Um, I don't know," Goku replied. "Why don't we go there and find out, but not so fast that it ruins my hair."

"Dad, why are you always talking about your hair? I mean, most fathers have other things that they would rather talk about but mine seems to talk about hair most of the time and I can't figure out why you're so obsessed with something like that, my dad's hair I mean."

"Uh, did you say something about hair?" Goku said. "Because I know the secrets to getting a good hair do and I could give you a really nice hair cut, not like the time your mom tried and could only get that stupid mop top. But I..." They continued to talk about dads and hair until they got to that little Kame island place and didn't pay any attention to how. So, they decided to go inside and hang out with everybody else, because they were there, too. But, they were too busy in their own little worlds to notice that Goku and Gohan had arrived until half an hour later.

"Hey, Krillin," Gohan asked, "do you know if they've got any food around here?"

"Oh, yeah," he replied, "I... AHHHHHHHHHHH! What are you doing here?!" Everybody else ran in to see what was the matter.

"What do you mean? Are you trying to tell me that my dad and I have been here for half an hour and you didn't even notice that we were here? I am shocked to hear that my father and myself have been in your presence for thirty minutes and you didn't even realize it. It's amazing that for an equivalent of a half of an hour my father and I have been inside this domicile and you didn't even realize our situation! I really think that..."

"Stop him before he says another four syllable word!" screamed Yamcha. "I can't take it! That woman makes him study too much!" Puar desperately tried to calm him down.

"Well, as I was saying," Gohan continued after this sudden outburst, "do you guys have any food? I'm starving!"

"Of course we do!" Master Roshi replied. "There's a couple of things in the kitchen you might..." Just then Goku walked into the room.

"Do you guys have anything else to eat?" he asked. I could only find one apple, two pears, three plums, four strawberries, five oranges, one piece of chocolate cake, one ice cream cone, one pickle, one slice of Swiss Cheese, one slice of salami, one lollipop, one piece of cherry pie, one sausage, one cupcake, one slice of watermelon, and one nice green leaf."

"See, there's plenty," Tien commented (yes, he's there, too).

"Well, actually, I ate it all," Goku replied. Everyone fell on to their backs with their legs sticking up in the air.

"Great, now what are we going to eat?" Bulma said as they all magically got up again.

"Well, there is a pig standing over there," commented Krillin.

"Hey," Yajarobe began as Oolong started freaking out, "that's a great idea!" Oolong started running around in a state of pure panic when he suddenly stopped and 

said, "Hey, that Flute guy is here."

"You mean Piccolo," Gohan corrected.

"Yeah, what did I say?" Sure enough, they looked out the window, and there he was, standing there with his arms crossed (what else?).

"Eahehaehahehaeheah, somebody go out and talk to him," said Krillin, nervously.

"Krillin, Piccolo's a good guy now, remember?" Bulma replied.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I forgot."

"Well, somebody go out and do something anyway," Chao Su said (well, if Tien's there...). So, Goku and Gohan went outside to talk to Piccolo.

"Hey, what's happenin'?" Goku began.

"Nothing really," Piccolo replied. "Kami sent me down to tell you that some weird alien guy is coming in ten years, not like that matters."

"Oh my gosh!" Goku exclaimed. "We'd better train!"

Ten short years passed.

"Man, I wished we could have trained more," Goku said.

"Dad," Gohan began, "why are we the same ages and standing in the same places?"

"Don't ask questions," Goku replied. "Just accept it."

"But it's the same day..."

"Shut up! You were saying, Piccolo?"

"I don't know," he answered. "It has been ten years. Heh! Anyway, he should be landing soon so keep your eyes open." Just then, everybody else came out to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" asked Yamcha.

"Ah, Piccolo just said that some weird alien guy will be landing soon," Goku replied.

"What?!" Krillin exclaimed as he and everyone else began to freak out. "Don't you think we should get ready to fight him or something?"

"Oh yeah, I guess that might work," Goku said. "So, let's go wait for him!" He and the other "Z fighters" flew off to find the alien.

AN: Well, this is Chapter 1. Actually, this should all just be in one huge block form, but that wouldn't work for the Internet. Crap. Tell me what ya think.


	2. The Alien Lands

AN: I still don't own DBZ. Why, does anyone still think I do?

Chapter 2: The Alien Lands

"Do you think he's going to be very powerful?" asked Chao Su.

"Do you think we're going to have to fight him at all?" Gohan added. "Just because he's an alien doesn't mean he's evil or even if he can fight. How are we supposed to know that we need to keep our guard up if we don't even know what we're up against? I mean, it may be an evil creature but it could be friendly and just on vacation or maybe even helplessly lost. I don't know why you always assume that every unknown thing is an enemy. We have no idea of what it's occupation is and..."

"Trust me, Gohan, it's evil," Piccolo replied. "Otherwise I wouldn't have even bothered to send you Kami's message."

"You okay, Yamcha?" Tien asked after what Gohan's third to last word was.

"Yes," he replied. "I was just... hungry earlier. In fact, I still am now. Do you think this is going to take very long?"

"I don't know," Goku replied, "but..." Just then, a white pod came flying out of the sky and landed... in the opposite direction of which they had been headed.

"Great," Piccolo said, "now we have to go back." They had been flying for about five minutes already and by the time it was ten they had flown back over that weird little island, which, of course, makes sense. But they continued to fly in the direction of which they had seen the spaceship fall and they finally reached land and began searching.

"Does anyone see anything?" Goku asked after about twenty minutes of looking for the site of the crash. But no one had found a thing.

"Great, now what do we do?" asked Yamcha.

"I don't know," asked Krillin, "but... hey wait a minute. Was it just me, or did you guys notice something different about Master Roshi's island?" Everyone "stood" there for a while and then put their heads in their hands.

"Of course!" exclaimed Gohan. "The spaceship was in that huge crevice at the back of it. I can't believe that we didn't notice..." but before he could finish his speech, everyone else had turned back toward the island. When they arrived, about an hour had passed since this whole thing had started. They all approached the space ship carefully and looked down at it from the edge of its ditch. Nothing happened, apart from the huge amounts of dust that were still rising for some odd reason.

"Oh well, no alien, I guess we better go then!" Krillin said, but just then, the door to the pod was broken down and a voice said:

"Finally, I've been waiting forever for somebody to show up."

Out flew somebody that looked just like a man, short blonde hair, normal clothes, your average human, which is why none of them were expecting this.

"I have come to destroy this planet," he said, with a slight English accent, "and there's nothing you weaklings can do about it." Everyone stared at him for a while and suddenly they all burst out laughing.

"Oh look at me!" Goku mimicked, "I'm a weak little alien who thinks I can blow up an entire planet even though I have the power of a five year old girl!"

"Oh really," the alien replied, not impressed. "Well, what do you think about this?" He looked at a nearby tree and suddenly it exploded.

The others froze where they were. "Uh, we gotta go!" Goku said and they dashed back into the house. 

"What's going on?" asked Oolong as they crowded around the others.

"Oh, nothing really," Goku replied. "Just some weird alien guy who wants to take over the world and can look at things and make them explode."

"What?!" exclaimed Bulma as she and the others started freaking out. "Don't' you think that maybe you should do something about it?!"

"Well, yeah. But first can we get something to eat? I'm starving!" Everybody's eyes got really big.

"What do you mean?!" Master Roshi screamed, he had to have by the size his mouth became. "You already ate all of the food that was here!"

"Oh yeah! I guess I forgot."

"Well, are you guys going to fight that alien thing or not!" Yajarobe said. "You can't just stand there and let him blow us to bits!"

"Um, all right," replied Goku. "Let's go outside and get him, guys."

"I just remembered." Krillin said. "I think I left the iron on! Well, see you guys later!"

"Don't you dare abandon us!" Gohan yelled. "We'll need all the help we can get against this guy! If you leave, we might be short on fighters and would, therefore, fail,

but if you come along, we may stand a better chance because you can help us and help is the thing we need right now!"

"Exactly why I'm leaving!" Krillin answered.

"Oh, come on!" Yamcha said, and they all turned around to go back outside. But, the alien was already standing there waiting for them. Everybody started freaking out.

"There you scaredy cats are. I've been waiting for an hour and now you're chickening out on me. Well, I guess I'll just take over this planet right now."

"Nobody takes over the Earth without fighting us first!" Goku exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" he replied, beginning to laugh. "Is that the best name you could come up with for this planet? Oh my goodness, this is going to be a lot easier than I thought!"

"Oh yeah?" Piccolo yelled and he leapt up and began punching and kicking really fast at him. But, for some reason, every one missed and the alien didn't even seem to break a sweat however he was dodging them. So, since this wasn't working, Piccolo started shooting a whole bunch of weird little laser ball thingies at him and there was a whole bunch of dust. But, when it all cleared, he was still standing there. Everybody started freaking out again.


	3. The Interruption of Trunks

AN: Believe it or not, I still don't own Dragonball Z.

Chapter 3:The Interruption of Trunks 

"Now, if you're done with your little game, I can get on with killing you," the alien said. "Hm, should I do it all at once or destroy you one at a time?"

"Which would be less painful?" Krillin asked.

"Well," he continued, "I suppose I should let you know who your annihilator will be. I come from..."

"Why are you telling us this?" Tien asked.

"Because it is customary to let your victims know who is about to over take you and why they're doing it so they can die without too many thoughts cluttering their small minds," he replied. "As I was saying, I am..."

"But why are you telling us your plan?" Yamcha interrupted. "Then we can figure out a way to stop you more easily."

"I'm not telling you my plan!" the alien exclaimed. "I'm just telling you who I am and where I'm from if you'd let me finish! Once again, I come from..." Just then there was a huge flash of light and a big craft had appeared behind them. A guy with purple hair jumped out.

"Hey!" he said. "I just came to tell you that... What? He's here already? Oh, I must have left the stupid thing on daylight savings!" He began hitting his head against the machine.

"Well, Trunks," Krillin said, "since you're here already do you mind helping us?"

"What? Oh, okay," he replied.

"Now," the alien continued, "if there are no more interruptions, I'll tell you who I am!"

"I know!" Trunks exclaimed.

"All right, that's it! I'm not telling you!"

"Oh, come on!" Goku whined. "He didn't know that you were already mad at us for interrupting you! Give us another chance!"

"Okay, but this is the last time. I come from the planet Fruit."

"Fruit?!" exclaimed Chao Su as he and the others began laughing.

"I knew that," Trunks bragged.

"And you said that our planet had a bad name!" Goku exclaimed.

"And my name," the alien said getting very upset, "is Refrigatom." At this, everyone was in stitches.

"Refrigatom?" Gohan exclaimed through his laughs. "That's the dumbest name I've ever heard! Well, wait, let me think about that..."

"I knew that, too," Trunks said.

"That's it, I'm leaving!" the now enraged Refrigatom screamed and he flew off.

"Oh, come back!" Goku called as he tried to stop laughing. "You didn't tell us what you are!"

"Well, I'll find out!" Piccolo yelled as he flew off after him. "And don't any of you follow me!"

"He doesn't have a chance." Trunks commented.

"What?!" everyone else exclaimed.

"You see," he began, "he's really a shapeless blob that can go into any form he wants at any time. That's why you can't touch him. While he was waiting for you, he turned himself into the shape of a human. But he really is quiet harmless. Blobs have a very low fighting power."

"But what about the tree that blew up when he looked at it?" asked Yamcha.

"He probably just sent part of his body over to blow it up," Trunks replied.

"Wait a minute!" Goku suddenly exclaimed. "I have an idea!" He flew off in another direction without a word. 

"Well," Gohan began once they were sure Goku wasn't coming back for a while, "should we go help Mr. Piccolo?"

"Um, we should, but we can't," replied Krillin.

"What?"

"He's right," Tien added. "He told us not to follow him and we probably should listen to him even though he says he's on our side now."

In the meantime, Refrigatom and Piccolo had reached some weird remote place some where else and were about to fight each other.

"So," Refrigatom said, "you really think you can beat me."

"Um, yeah!" Piccolo replied.

"Do you even know what your up against?"

"I have a pretty good idea," he answered.

"You should have stuck around and listened to you little friend. You could have found out what I am."

"Shapeless blob, right?"

"What?" Refrigatom exclaimed.

"Well, I kind of figured it out when the middle part of your body curved out as I was punching at you."

"Oh, well then, that still doesn't mean that you can beat me! I still know a few things even that freak with the purple hair didn't know."


	4. The Coming of Vegeta

AN: I tried to buy Dragonball Z (so I could redo the dub) but it didn't work. Crap.

Chapter 4: The Coming of Vegeta 

King Kai was freaking out. "Oh no! The earth is in real trouble this time! They have no idea what this guy can really do!" Bubbles was running around screeching while Gregory was carrying a big mallet and went up behind him.

"Hey! I know what you're up to! And if you'd stop being such idiots I could concentrate on freaking out about the Earth's condition!"

Piccolo took a flying leap at Refrigatom, and, of course, missed badly.

"You really don't think that you can hit me, do you?" Refrigatom asked. "Try all you want but I assure you that you won't touch me."

"Oh yeah?" Piccolo replied. "Well why don't you fight back?"

"Because I know you'll waste all of your energy just trying to touch me once so there's no point in wasting any of mine," he answered.

"Well get ready because you'll wish you had fought back once I get through with you!" Piccolo yelled. He flew at Refrigatom with one arm out, ready to punch, but suddenly kicked at the last second and actually hit him. But all that happened was that he started shaking like a can full of Jello.

"Is that the best you can do?" he asked, remaining unhurt. "Because if it is, I'll just destroy you now!"

"I still think we should go and help Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed. "If he doesn't know what he's up against, he could get killed and... yeah."

"But he told us not to follow him," Krillin said, beginning to freak out, "and personally, I don't want to get Piccolo mad."

"Oh, come on!" Yamcha said, "it wouldn't do him any good in killing us because he might need the help, though none of us have eaten anything all day and probably are a lot weaker because of that."

"Yeah," Trunks added. "Anyway I don't want to leave because I just got here and I really don't want to stay here because... well, um, let's go!" So, all six of them flew in the direction Piccolo and Refrigatom went and they also did that weird thing where they can sense power levels. And they arrived right after Piccolo's last sentence.

"What are you doing here?!" he exclaimed. "I told you I could do this by myself!"

"But you need our help!" Gohan replied. "You don't even know that he's a shapeless blob!"

"I kind of figured that out," Piccolo answered, "so you can leave now and leave this all to me!"

"Well, it shouldn't be too hard if you do it right," Trunks said, "because, seeing as he isn't as strong as he says he is, all we have to do..."

"Oh, shut up!" Refrigatom exclaimed. "Just because you think you know everything, future boy, doesn't mean that you do!"

"How did you..." Trunks began

"Oh, come on. What did you think I was doing while I wasn't in the story, fighting? No! I was watching the rest of you, what else was there to do? And, by the way, you heard wrong. I am much stronger than all of you and I could kill you all right now if I wanted to. In fact, I was just about to kill your little green friend here, if you'd care to watch." He suddenly shot a little blob out of himself and it wrapped around Piccolo. He tried to fight his way out but it just kept constricting around him.

"No!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Do you still think you can beat me?" Refrigatom said as the blob continued to crush Piccolo. Suddenly, a laser ball thingy came from behind and went through Refrigatom, but it was enough to distract his attention and set the blob off Piccolo.

"No one's beating this alien but me!" Vegeta said (who else could it be?). "And now I'll prove that I'm the strongest Saiyan ever!"

"Oh, brother," Trunks mumbled. "Father! You don't know what you're getting into!"

"Shut up!" Vegeta called back. "I can handle this myself!" Then he clenched his fist and started screaming and then he made his hair turn blonde and though everyone else was expecting this, they started freaking out. Refrigatom, however, wasn't impressed.

"Oh, I'm so scared," he said sarcastically. "A guy who can make his hair change color on command, oh how horrible."

"You better be!" Vegeta answered. "And now I'll prove that I'm stronger than Carrottop!"

"Carrottop?" Chao Su asked. "Oh, isn't that Goku's real name?"

"Yeah," Tien replied. "That's probably why Vegeta always uses it."

In the meantime, Vegeta had begun to shoot lasers at Refrigatom in a desperate attempt to destroy him. But, having not seen the results of Piccolo's fight and being a total idiot all around, he failed. So, he began punching and kicking furiously at him hoping that this, too, would work. And, of course, it didn't.

"Is this really the best you pathetic people can do?" Refrigatom asked. "Because if it is, I really shouldn't be wasting my time here with you anymore."

"Well you haven't seen my full power yet!" Vegeta exclaimed, which, of course, he had and he was just too ashamed to admit it. So, he clenched his fists and began screaming again in order to make it look like he was getting stronger, but it's very obvious that he wasn't.

"I really don't have time for any of this," Refrigatom said and immediately sent one of his blobs out on Vegeta. And everyone else started freaking out.

"So, which one of you will be next," he said, turning to the rest of them. "How about my little green friend down there." He turned his eyes toward Piccolo but just then, there was a huge flash of light as Vegeta somehow broke out of the blob that was surrounding him.

"Interesting," Refrigatom commented as he turned around. "Apparently you're more intelligent than I thought you were, which still isn't an achievement. But I suppose I'll have to put a little effort into this now." He and Vegeta started staring at each other.

"Wow," Gohan began, "I can't believe that! He actually broke out of the blob! Do you really think he's stronger than my dad? Does that accomplishment make him..."

"No," Piccolo interrupted to save themselves some time. "I was just taken by surprise too much. Otherwise I could of done that myself." Everyone else, however, was still freaking out.

"You know," Krillin said, "I'm positive that I left the iron on!"

"Me too!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"Don't leave," Trunks replied. "It looks like we're gonna need all the help we can get against this guy after all."

In the meantime, Vegeta and Refrigatom were still staring at each other. And they stared. And they stared. And they stared.

"Are they gonna do anything?!" Chao Su suddenly exclaimed.

"Of course they are," Tien replied. "Just give them time. Something will have to happen eventually."

However, they were still staring at each other and it seemed like everyone could probably get a good nap in and not miss anything when Refrigatom finally made a move. 

He began forming one of those big laser ball thingies and suddenly shot it straight into... the ground. And nothing happened.

"What was that?!" Vegeta exclaimed, beginning to laugh.

"Darn," Refrigatom said, talking to himself out loud. "I must have miscalculated. Oh well, I'm sure can destroy you another way!" They started staring at each other again for a while and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a bowling ball when Refrigatom suddenly disappeared.

"Huh?!" everybody else exclaimed as they started freaking out.

"That chicken!" Vegeta commented. "He must have finally figured out that he was too weak to take me on and ran off!" Just then, they heard someone coming up behind them.


	5. Gohan's Attempt

AN: Lalala…I don't own the show…if I did, would I be writing this? I think not.

Chapter 5: Gohan's Attempt

"Hi guys!" exclaimed a voice, and it was Goku's. "Sorry I was gone for so long. Did I miss anything?"

"Well," Krillin answered, "we were fighting that Refrigatom guy but he just chickened out and flew off. Where were you?"

"That's not important," he replied. "Do you know what happened to him?"

"Not really," Yamcha said. "Are you feeling all right Goku? You look a little funny."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Goku answered. "I've just been flying around a little too much today!" Suddenly, Gohan began freaking out.

"What is it?" Trunks asked.

"That's not my dad," Gohan replied.

"What?!" everybody else exclaimed as they started freaking out.

"See that hair right there," Gohan said. "It's a quarter of an inch off. My dad would never stand for that!"

"Well, if it's not Carrottop, then there's only one person it could be," said Vegeta.

"All right, all right," Refrigatom said, going back to the form they were used to seeing him in. "You found me out. Man, who would have thought that someone would be that obsessed with his hair!"

"I guess Goku is still coming," Piccolo commented. Refrigatom and Vegeta had resumed their stare down. 

"We don't have all day!" Vegeta exclaimed after several minutes. "Are you going to make a move or not?"

"Well, I've been doing all of the fighting these last few minutes," Refrigatom retorted. "Why don't you make an utter fool of yourself trying to beat me."

"Maybe I will, but I will destroy you before anyone has a chance to make a fool of themselves!"

"Too late," Gohan muttered. Vegeta then began shoot laser things at Refrigatom again even though he already tried this. And the results were the exact same. By this time, everyone was getting pretty annoyed at the success of their attacks.

"Gohan!" Piccolo suddenly yelled. "You have to go out and fight him! It's the only chance we have right now!" His only response was nodding and grunting however.

"I don't know," Krillin said. "We really can't risk losing you or getting Vegeta mad at all of us."

"He does have a point," Gohan replied to Piccolo.

"Trust me, Gohan," he answered, "you have to go out there!"

"But..."

"Do you want me to put you in the Hydrochloric Acid Chamber again?" Piccolo threatened.

"Well, no, but shouldn't I save my energy until we really need it?" Gohan responded.

"Yeah," Yamcha agreed, "and..."

"Will you just get out there?!" Piccolo screamed.

"All right," Gohan said. He started "powering up" as they call it and his hair went blonde and everyone started freaking out for some odd reason.

"Oh no, not another one," groaned Refrigatom. "If you think that screaming and making your hair change color is going to scare me it won't." Gohan, on the other hand, had completed his transformation or whatever you call it and was standing there with a lot of yellow lights all around him, I think that qualifies for Super Saiyan. Anyway, he flew up to Refrigatom and began to punch and kick furiously because that's one of the few fighting tactics these people actually know.

"I don't believe this," Refrigatom muttered as he dodged every one of Gohan's punches/ kicks. "Your other friends have already tried this and it didn't work."

"You should leave the fighting to the real warriors!" Vegeta yelled, who was not very happy about this sudden change in attackers.

In the meantime, Gohan had moved on to shooting lots of little laser thingies at him, which worked about as well as it did earlier.

"If you aren't going to do anything productive, will just let me destroy you all now so I don't have to waste my time here any more?" Refrigatom said. Gohan, however, wouldn't give up without a least hitting him once, so he decided to use one of the alternating ultimate attacks (well, they are).

He cupped his hands down by his side and began to saying, "Ka- me- ha- me... um, what comes next?" he called to the others. They all started making really weird faces and tipping over.

"Ha!" Krillin called as this magically ended.

"You don't have to make fun of me just because I messed up the attack!" Gohan replied.

"No you idiot," Piccolo yelled with a really big mouth, "'ha' is the next part!!!"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Gohan turned back to Refrigatom and exclaimed, "ha!!!!!" However, the attack just rebounded off of him and headed straight for Gohan and nailed him right in the stomach. Luckily for him, his mistake didn't make it as strong as it would have been and he got out practically unhurt, but it probably wouldn't have worked anyway.

"Well, if you're done with this nonsense," Vegeta said as Krillin carried Gohan out of the way, "I can continue to destroy this alien!"


	6. The Return of Goku

AN: Yo no tengo el Dragonball Z. Lo comprendes? Donde estan tus panatalones?

Chapter 6: The Return of Goku

"I wonder if we can really beat this guy?" Krillin asked. "Because Goku still hasn't come back here and he's beating all of our strongest fighters badly!"

"Yeah," Gohan said, "I wonder where my dad is. He didn't tell us where he was going and we, therefore have no idea of when he'll be back and nothing has been working against him and it sounded like had an idea earlier so..."

Just then, they all heard a sound and looked and Goku was headed straight 

toward them carrying a big paper bag.

"Daddy!" Gohan exclaimed (wow, what a big, tough guy).

"Hi guys!" he said. "Sorry I was gone for so long. Did I miss anything?"

"Uh," Trunks began, "we've found out that this guy's completely untouchable."

"Oh, okay, I think I get it!" Goku answered. "Hey, look, Vegeta's here!"

"What do you mean 'you get it'?" Yamcha asked. "We've barely told you anything!"

"Trust me," Goku replied. "I know this!" Suddenly, a top hat and nine canes came flying out of no where. Everyone caught a cane and Goku grabbed the hat as Refrigatom watched on in disgust. They began a song a dance number that went kind of like this:

Goku: One slimy little blob every little life he takes.

Gohan: One slimy little blob every move that he makes.

All: One punch and suddenly you're trapped inside some goo.

You know you'll be very lucky if you get through.

Goku: One power hungry blob thinking that he's the best.

Refrigatom: Soon you will be laid to rest if you don't stop...

All: Next will be our apprehension

Then we'll enter the next dimension

Cause we don't stand a chance!

Trunks: One...

"All right, that's it!" Refrigatom exclaimed and he shot a really big laser down at them. But, they had all moved somewhere else in the five minutes it took for him to build it up and he missed.

"Well, go on! Fight him!" Piccolo said.

"But I already did," Gohan complained.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to your dad!"

"But you said..."

"Guys," Goku interrupted. "Calm down, I can handle this." He turned toward Refrigatom. "Okay, um, whatever your name was, let's see what you can really do!"

"It's Refrigatom and all right, I'll totally annihilate you in front of all your friends if that's what you really want."

"Well, it's not going to be that easy!" Goku replied.

"Whatever," Refrigatom answered, "just thank heaven you're not one of those freaks who's hair changes color."

"Well, actually..." Goku began, but Refrigatom had started heading at him in an attack and he dropped his paper sack and started punching and kicking furiously. Refrigatom, however, had stopped a few yards away and was watching this embarrassing display.

"Carrottop!" Vegeta called. "Maybe you should watch what you're doing! Or maybe I should take over again!"

"Oh," Goku answered. "Whoops!" He moved towards Refrigatom and tried the same thing, and he missed like everybody else.

"If you guys can't do any better attacks I might as well destroy you now," Refrigatom said as he decked Goku right in the stomach.

"Hey, that kind of hurt!" Goku said as he rubbed his belly. "Maybe it's because I'm so hungry." A huge groan came from the direction the others were positioned.

"Interesting," Refrigatom said. "Apparently you're stronger than I thought you were. I thought a little nick like that would surely leave one of you people on your knees. Oh well, it's still not very much to worry about!"

"So, you think that you can beat all of us just because you can take any form at anytime, huh?" Goku said as he headed for the bag.

"Well, duh!" Refrigatom replied.

"Well, how do you like this!" Goku yelled as he suddenly produced two tubes of hair gel from the sack and began squirting them at Refrigatom. Those and the other bottles in his bag starting make a sort of prison around him. When Goku was finished, Refrigatom was trapped in a big crystal like thing of hair gel.

"I knew it would work," Goku said coolly. "It's a little less than I use on my hair every day, but I figured that it would work!" Everyone's eyes got really big (except for Gohan's) after they had seen the size of the sack and then heard that. But just then, they heard a loud boom.

A whole bunch of light was forming around Refrigatom and he blasted his way out of the hair gel.

"Oops!" Goku said after seeing this. "I guess I'll have to fight him head on!"

"You better be ready," Refrigatom said angrily, "because that was so smelly I could hardly stand it!"

"It didn't smell that bad," Goku retorted.

"If you aren't going to do it right let me do it!" complained Vegeta.

"No, I'll fight him!" Goku said. They assumed their usual fighting positions.


	7. Goku's Transformation

AN: No, I still don't own it. Crap.

Chapter 7: Goku's Transformation

"Man," Yamcha began, "I wonder... (cough) woh! What happened?"

"I think we got new voices again," Tien replied.

"Hey, how did you get that cut on your cheek?"

"Hm, I don't know," Tien answered. "Something weird probably happened."

Anyway, Goku and Refrigatom were both staring at each other and nothing else was happening really.

"So, you got past my hair gel trap," Goku finally said.

"Yeah," Refrigatom replied, "I think that's rather obvious."

"Well, why don't you try getting past this!" Goku exclaimed and he lifted his hands in the air like there was a touch down or something.

"Creatures of the Earth," he said inside of his head, "please lend me some of your power!"

"NO!!!!!!"

"Oh, okay," Goku replied and he put his arms down. "I guess a Spirit Bomb won't work, then." Refrigatom was getting annoyed, and everyone else was getting worried that they were no closer to defeating him. Goku was thinking.

"I've got it!" he exclaimed. "Hey, Refrigatom, give me ten minutes and I'll come back and fight you, okay?"

"Excuse me?" he replied.

"Come on, just ten minutes!"

"Oh, all right, but if your not back by then I'm going to blow this planet up!"

"Thanks!" Goku flew down toward the others and they began whispering

some stuff and then they all flew off.

"Hey, get back here!" Refrigatom exclaimed but it was too late and anyway only two minutes had passed so he couldn't have done anything about it. Then, when their deadline was almost up, Goku came back carrying a really big box thing with three curtains on it. He set it down and began talking to Refrigatom.

"All right, here's the deal," he began. "You pick one of these curtains. Behind one of them is all of my friends who you can kill on the spot. Behind another one is a weapon that you can use to kill me. And behind the last one is a lifetime supply of hair gel!"

"Okay," Refrigatom said, unamused at this feeble attempt to defeat him. "I pick number 2."

"What?!" Goku exclaimed. "Oh, I thought blobs always picked three!"

"Exactly," Refrigatom replied.

"Oh, well, sorry guys!" Goku replied, because that was the one he had put all of his friends behind. They were all freaking out. Refrigatom apparently had already decided how to kill them and had lifted up a juge boulder with his energy or something and dropped it right on top of them. Krillin and Gohan, despite what the deal originally was, and they couldn't handle it so Trunks just shot up a laser and disintegrated it.

"Hey!" Refrigatom exclaimed. "You said I could kill them all now! What was that all about?!"

"I don't know," Goku replied. "You guys, I said I was sorry but you're just going to have to let him kill you."

"Good," Refrigatom said. "Now, why don't I kill the cheaters first." He sent down another huge rock right on top of Gohan and Krillin before they could cheat again. This made Goku a little upset because they were his friends and family, and then a piece of hair fell in front of his face. And if that wasn't bad enough, it was blonde. He turned toward Refrigatom, enraged.

"Oh, I sorry," Refrigatom mocked. "Were those your friends?"

"Who cares about them?!" Goku exclaimed. "Look what you made me do to my hair!" Refrigatom, in his complete shock at this reply, stood there staring with his mouth open and actually let Goku get in a few good hits before he came back to his senses.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said once this happened. "I was just a little surprised there. But now I'm fine. So, where we?"

"I was just about to destroy you for ruining my hair!" Goku screamed. He began punching and kicking and shooting things at Refrigatom, but he easily dodged every one of them.


	8. Refrigatom Splits

AN: Guess what? I don't own DBZ!!! Are you surprised? Come on, I know you are!

Chapter 8: Refrigatom Splits

"That's it!" Vegeta exclaimed. "I can't take anymore of these amateurs! Let me show you how it's done, Carrottop!" He, too, began to attack Refrigatom. And that didn't work either even with Goku doing it at the same time. So, Piccolo decided to help, too. And none of them even managed to brush Refrigatom with their multiple attacks.

But they kept on trying. And they kept on trying. Actually, all of this took several episodes but it very hard to explain what they were doing during it all. And even though they never even came close, they kept on trying it.

"Do you think anything's going to happen any time soon?" asked Yamcha.

"Nope." Tien replied.

"Wanna go get a taco?"

"Sure." They began to fly off.

"Wait for me!" Chao Su cried.

"You guys get back here!" Trunks called. "With the way things are going we're going to need your help really soon!" So, they came back down and watched.

Goku suddenly landed and stopped attacking. All of a sudden, he grabbed his chest and keeled over.

"What happened?!" Chao Su exclaimed.

"It looks like Goku had another heart attack!" Yamcha answered. Both Piccolo and Vegeta had turned to see what happened and Refrigatom had begun to beat both of them up.

Trunks was staring at the ground and kicking around some dirt.

"Trunks, you're on!"

"Oh!" He suddenly looked extremely mad and began turning into a Super Saiyan. But then there was a puff of smoke and part of his hair went down purple again.

"I think I blew I fuse," he said.

"Just keep going!"

"Okay," Trunks replied. He looked up at Refrigatom enraged and began to attack him (without anybody else). Refrigatom was still dodging everything and nothing seemed to be working.

"Hey, he's pretty good!" Goku said.

"Huh?!" Tien exclaimed. "I thought he..." But they left it alone.

Trunks was shooting a big laser thing at Refrigatom, and it was pink so that means something. But, Refrigatom still dodged it.

"Wait a minute," Trunks said, "I've got it!" He began preparing for an attack that would defeat Refrigatom.

"No you don't!" Vegeta exclaimed. "We, I mean, I want all of the glory!"

"But I really think I should..."

"That's it, you're grounded!"

"Okay," Trunks replied. "I guess I'll go back to the future." He went back to normal and something hit his face. "Oh man, my hair grew again!" He flew off back toward his time machine.

Vegeta and Piccolo had begun to attack Refrigatom again. Suddenly, the rock that had landed on Gohan and Krillin began rising and Krillin was lifting it up with what seemed to be the last of his strength.

He lifted up one of his arms and shouted, "Distructo disk!" as the rock went crashing back on top of him. But, the attack was successful and it sliced Refrigatom right across his waist!

"Yes!" Yamcha exclaimed. "We beat him!" Just then, the two halves sprouted the rest of his body. There were now two Refrigatoms.

Everybody started freaking out. The Refrigatoms began laughing. "You should have realized that a wimpy attack like that could never defeat me!" one said.

"We've got to attack them now before they destroy us all!" Piccolo exclaimed.

"But..." Chao Su began.

"Come on!" Piccolo flew up and began punching and kicking at one of the Refrigatoms. Vegeta took the other one because he didn't want to be left out. The four stood around watching.

"Goku, why don't you do something?" Yamcha asked.

"Uh, I don't know," he answered. "I think I need to rest a while so I don't pass out again."

In the meantime, Vegeta and Piccolo had unsuccessfully finished their assaults. "We've got to find some way to beat them, even if it takes up all of our strength!" Piccolo said. "After all, you only live once! Oh wait..."

"Do you want me to help?!" Goku called.

"That would be nice," Piccolo answered. Goku went back to Super Saiyan (of course he left it during the heart attack!) and shot two laser things at the Refrigatoms, which missed him by a mile.

"You can do better than that, you pathetic excuse for a Saiyan!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"I'm not a Saiyan!" Goku answered. "Wait, I kinda have to be, don't I?" The three of them then attempted to do defeat Refrigatom(s) by doing the exact same things they were doing earlier, which, of course, didn't work.

Things eventually came down to having Piccolo up against one of the Refrigatoms, while Goku took the other one and Vegeta complained about it. He began, well, punching and kicking furiously at him, which hasn't worked through this entire story but I guess they were hoping that something would come out of it this time. Refrigatom, however, dodged them easily even though he was talking to himself (that is possible now) at the same time.

"I really think we should end this now, don't you?" Refrigatom said.

"Yes," Refrigatom agreed, "but first these little maggots have to stop bothering us!" Piccolo then started to punch at a slower, but harder, rate, which, obviously, made that more easier for Refrigatom to dodge. Goku wasn't having much luck on the other side either by shooting several different laser attacks at him that all missed and probably blew up some poor defenseless things in the distance. Vegeta was still complaining.

Piccolo, however, had reverted to laser attacks and shot a whole bunch of different colored things and yelled a whole bunch of weird words but none of them worked.


	9. The Defeats Keep Growing

AN: Nine chapters, and I still don't own this show. Did you expect something different?

Chapter 9: The Defeats Keep Growing

Yamcha, Tien, and Chao Su had been freaking out the entire time. "We're done for!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"If they can't beat him, then nobody can!" Tien added.

"I'm scared, Tien!" Chao Su said.

Piccolo was running out of options. None of the attacks had worked so far and he was sure that any of the other ones wouldn't work either. So, he began staring at the Refrigatom he had been taking on.

"Are you finally done?" Refrigatom asked. "Because, if so, I'd really like to destroy you now. I should have blown up the planet hours ago and gone on to the next one but you weaklings wouldn't get out of my way." He continued to stare after stating this, however.

"You know," he added, "maybe you'd like to witness the destruction of this little planet of yours!" The Refrigatom suddenly shot a blob out of himself and pinned Piccolo to the ground. The others began freaking out.

"Good!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Maybe I can finally finish things off!" He flew toward the Refrigatom Piccolo had been attacking and began shooting lasers at it.

"This is getting very old," the Refrigatom said.

"You said it," the other one answered. "This is really messing up our plans for the day, don't you agree?"

"Oh, quite," Refrigatom answered. "I can't believe these fools are still trying to defeat us!"

"I know," Refrigatom replied. Both Goku and Vegeta had been shooting stuff at the Refrigatoms and they were running out of ammunition (so to speak). Vegeta was getting very upset at the fact that he couldn't beat this guy, and was trying to come up with witty lines to scare him, but of course he couldn't even think of anything clever so he was in a pretty bad mood. Goku, on the other hand, was still mad about his hair even though he had ruined it this time and kept on blasting Refrigatom with the same attack, hoping that he would get lucky and hit him at least once. But, he didn't.

"This is unreal, you guys," Yamcha said, freaking out. "I mean, Goku can't even beat him! What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know," Tien replied. "Maybe Goku or Vegeta will think of something soon."

"But what if they don't?" Yamcha answered.

"I'm scared, Tien!" Chao Su said.

"I can't take any more of this," Refrigatom said through the attacks.

"Me neither," Refrigatom replied.

"Do you think we should show them what we can do?" Refrigatom suggested.

"Why not?" Refrigatom answered. "This could be a lot of fun!"

"They have no idea what their in for," Refrigatom finished. Goku and Vegeta had stopped attacking at this time so they could see what the Refrigatoms were up to, which turned out to be a mistake because the second they started listening was the second the Refrigatoms began attacking them. They were also using the punching and kicking technique but it was harder to dodge because they could bend their arms and legs anyway they wanted to so they hit Goku and Vegeta on every shot, which, even though he's a blob (it's technically one person attacking them) his punches/kicks really hurt.

So, to summarize, Refrigatom(s) was kicking Goku and Vegeta's butts and Yamcha, Tien, and Chao Su were freaking out.

"Look at him!" Tien said. "He's untouchable but he's totally beating our best fighters! I don't think we're gonna get through this."

"I hate to say it, but you're right," Yamcha agreed, still freaking out. "There's no way any of us could ever beat this guy!"

"I'm scared, Tien!" Chao Su said.

Vegeta and Goku were unsuccessfully trying to defend themselves. Refrigatom had begun to throw in laser blasts and neither of them were in good shape. In fact, they both were hunched over and had little black marks every where, I think that qualifies for beat up. Eventually, Refrigatom got sick of the lack of competition and gave up on them.

"Hey, you!" Vegeta called to the others as the Refrigatoms conversed after they finished pounding on them. "Do you have any of those magic jelly bean things?!"

"Actually," Yamcha answered. "Yes! I've been carrying the previously unmentioned Sinsu beans. Do you guys want some?"

"Duh!"

"Oh, okay." He tossed a couple to Goku and Vegeta.

"Having a last meal before we finish you off?" Refrigatom asked.

"No," Goku answered. Suddenly, both of them were healed because of whatever it is those things have in them. "We've just regained all of our strength!"

"Really," Refrigatom replied. "Well, thanks for telling me that. Now I can make sure you won't do it again."

"Nice job, Carrottop!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Now we can't use any more of the previously unmentioned Sinsu beans!"

"Sorry." They began to stare at each other and nothing was really happening for a while.

"Do you think they can beat him now that they've eaten the previously unmentioned Sinsu beans?" Tien asked.

"I don't know," Yamcha replied. "I hope so, because he won't let them have any more and we're dead if they need them."

"I'm scared, Tien!" Chao Su said.

"So," Refrigatom began, "now that you've regained all of your strength, let's see what you can really do."

"All right," Vegeta began. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something else but all of a sudden one of the Refrigatoms was saying:

"Oh, so you're going to do that to me? Well, bring it on!" Vegeta flew up to him and started... punching and kicking furiously at him. And, as usual, he kept on missing. Refrigatom was not very impressed at the fact that they now had all of their energy back and still couldn't even come close.

"I am sick of this!" Refrigatom exclaimed after several minutes of this.

"Me too," Refrigatom replied. "Why don't we just finish him off now and end all of this nonsense?"

"Sounds good to me," Refrigatom answered. Refrigatom once again started returning the punches and soon Vegeta seemed to be in a lot of pain.

"Are you ready to die?" Refrigatom asked, preparing to send a blob out onto him.

"No!" Vegeta exclaimed. "I'll never let you defeat us, um, me!" And it actually seemed that he had just enough strength left to dodge this attack but just then, a ball of energy came shooting up from the ground and hit Vegeta square on, sending him falling.

"Good!" Refrigatom responded. "I was wondering what happened to that. I knew my calculations couldn't have been that far off and it worked exactly how I wanted it to!"

Vegeta was lying on the ground, but it was impossible to tell if he was conscious or not because his eyes had gone completely black like they do sometimes. So, in this state of confusion, Refrigatom shot down a blob that pinned him to the ground, too.

"Oh no!" Yamcha exclaimed as he and the others began freaking out. "We're done for! There's no way Goku can both of them on alone unless he's a lot stronger than we thought!"

"I know," Tien replied. "It looks like this is the end!"

"I'm scared, Tien!" Chao Su said.


	10. Goku's Assault

AN: Apparently, Akira Toriyama wouldn't sell DBZ, even though I offered all the money I had recovered from my couch cushions—all $1.27 of it. What's the deal?

Chapter 10: Goku's Assault

"Well, that takes care of that," Refrigatom said.

"Not yet," Goku replied, "you haven't gotten past me!"

"That shouldn't be to hard," Refrigatom answered, "seeing how easily I defeated your friends."

"Well I won't let you destroy the earth!" Goku exclaimed. He began clutching his fists and screaming, powering up or whatever they call it, and a whole bunch of rocks started flying around so I guess that means something.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Refrigatom said sarcastically.

"You honestly think you stand a chance against us?" Refrigatom added.

"Yes I do!" Goku said triumphantly. "Though, I really have no idea how I'm going to do it. Hmm, I'm hungry!" The other three started making weird faces and slowly floated in different directions. The Refrigatoms started laughing.

"You are so pathetic!" Refrigatom said.

"How can you beat us if you have no idea how?" Refrigatom asked.

"Your hair gel idea didn't work," Refrigatom added.

"No, but I'll think of something," Goku said. He began doing an interesting combination of the punching and kicking attack and the laser thingies attack. And actually, the Refrigatoms had to take a little bit of notice to what he was doing, but it was still basically nothing.

"I say we just take him out now and finish all of this," Refrigatom said after an episode or two of this.

"Sure," Refrigatom replied. "Maybe we can at least destroy two planets today, though I was going for five."

"Oh well," Refrigatom answered. "At least we got to see some primitive species during all of this."

"True," Refrigatom agreed. "So, how do we destroy him?"

"I say we just do what we did to those other two losers," Refrigatom replied.

"Which two?" asked Refrigatom.

"The more recent ones, " Refrigatom answered.

"Sounds good to me," Refrigatom replied.

"Well not to me!" Goku said. He had been listening to this entire conversation and was not very happy about being called primitive and a loser, especially when he knew that his hair was way better than theirs (I never said I had an opinion in that matter). "You haven't seen everything I can do yet!"

He shot a Ka-me-ha-me-ha wave at them (without messing up) and it headed straight between them and brushed both of their sides, but it did absolutely nothing to them otherwise.

"What?!" Goku exclaimed as he and the others began freaking out. "That should have easily destroyed the two of them!"

"You think that something that weak could hurt us?" Refrigatom asked.

"That felt more like a massage than an attack!" Refrigatom replied.

"Well," Goku began, looking a little on the nervous side. "I can still beat you. I have... plenty of stronger attacks that can nail both of you. I just thought that maybe you were weaker than you were saying."

"After going through one of our attacks you thought we were that weak?" Refrigatom answered. "I didn't realize we were being that easy on them!"

"If we had done that any hard it would have hardly been a work out," Refrigatom added.

"All right," Goku replied. "Well, take this!" He shot some other weird kind of attack at them that hardly touched Refrigatom.

"I can't take it any more," Refrigatom said. "I'm going to destroy him now."

"You don't think I'm going to stop it?" Refrigatom replied. This time, they said it so quietly that Goku was hardly prepared when a blob came shooting at him from Refrigatom's direction and pinned him, like Piccolo and Vegeta, to the ground. Yamcha, Tien, and Chao Su look like they were going to go completely hay wire.

"Oh, my hair," Goku said, "I've failed you!" He put up a weak struggle that hardly worked as the others assessed the situation.

"Did I just see that?!" Yamcha exclaimed. "We're dead!!!!!"

"Everyone's down!" Tien added. "Earth is doomed!"

"I'm scared, Tien!" Chao Su said.

"So, are you going to put up a pathetic excuse for a fight or should we just blow up the planet now?" asked Refrigatom.

"Yes!" Tien suddenly exclaimed.

" 'Yes' to what part?!"

"The first one!" Tien answered 

"Are you nuts?!" Yamcha said. "There's no way we can beat this guy!"

"I know," Tien replied, "but we've got to try at least."

"Okay," Yamcha answered, "but what do we do?"

"I have an idea," he replied.

"I'm scared, Tien!" Chao Su said.

"Hey!" Yamcha called up to the Refrigatoms. "Give us a few minutes! We need to talk!"

"Oh, all right," Refrigatom replied. "There's no harm in letting them do that." "There's no way they can destroy us," Refrigatom said. The three of them conferred for several minutes until they finally turned around and stared their attackers right in the eyes.

"Are you sure it'll work," Yamcha whispered.

"I hope so," Tien answered.

"I'm scared, Tien!" Chao Su said.

"Please don't make this very long, I'm already way off schedule!" Refrigatom called.

"Don't worry," Tien replied. "It won't be!" Yamcha and Tien suddenly flew up and started punching and kicking and shooting lasers at the Refrigatoms. Of course, they dodged them very easily, so easily they probably would have found it harder to sleep. But, Yamcha and Tien seemed persistent even thought they obviously didn't stand a chance and Refrigatom was hardly noticing them at all.

"So, when are we going to blow it up?" Refrigatom asked.

"Why don't we wait a minute or two," Refrigatom replied. "I want some time to actually build up some strength."

"All right," Refrigatom answered. "So do we shoot a huge ball that destroy the planet in one quick giant blow or one of those little lasers that makes it shake just before it blows up."

"Well," Refrigatom said, "seeing how annoying these people were, probably the little laser. But make sure we get back to the ship, I don't want to fly half a light year just trying to find another planet with space pods again."

"Okay, okay," Refrigatom replied. They levitated there for a while and

basically relaxed as Yamcha and Tien kept on attacking them. In the meantime, Chao Su was off in some corner doing something with his hands.

Tien and Yamcha didn't seem to be having much luck. Neither of them had come even close to hitting Refrigatom (even if he couldn't move) and nothing was really happening, except for the fact that both of the Refrigatoms were being forced to move toward each other. So, there was even less progress than there was when the others were fighting him.

"If you two are done playing can we go destroy your planet now?" said Refrigatom.

"Oh, okay!" Yamcha replied.

"Hey!" Tien exclaimed.

"Whoops! Sorry. Um, no! We won't let you blow up the earth."

"We really have to get going," Refrigatom added.

"Go get this!" Tien said, while punching and missing him by a mile.

"I know your having a lot of fun playing this game," Refrigatom commented, "but there's no more time for it."


	11. Save the World, You Whimps!

AN: Sadly, I couldn't buy DBZ before the last chapter was posted. Crap.

Chapter 11: Save the World, You Whimps!

"This is wasting our time and we have a tight schedule to follow," Refrigatom said. They were both about to deal what would have been the final blow to Yamcha and Tien, but something very interesting happened.

Tien and Yamcha had managed to force the Refrigatoms closer to each other and as they move back to shoot the laser or blob or whatever at them, they hit each other and merged back into one body.

"Darn it!" Refrigatom exclaimed. "I was having a lot of fun being two different people. Oh well, I can still easily defeat the two of you and blow up this puny planet."

"Over our dead bodies!" Tien retorted.

"Why did you have to use that phraseology?" Yamcha whined. Just then, Refrigatom began punching at the two of them and began kicking their butts, but Tien and Yamcha actually put up a pretty good fight (for them) and managed to last about five seconds. 

However, Refrigatom was too busy planning how to blow up the planet to notice them eating some of the previously unmentioned Sinsu beans, so the next thing he knew, Yamcha and Tien were trying to attack Refrigatom again. And it worked just as well as all two hundred of the other attacks did.

"You're persistent little runts, aren't you?" Refrigatom commented as he easily maneuvered past all of their punches/kicks/laser thingies.

Now, this obviously can't last for long. There was no way Yamcha and Tien could put up that much of an effort for that long and Refrigatom could have killed the both of them in a spilt second whenever he wanted to. But then they were interrupted.

"Done!" Chao Su suddenly exclaimed. He came flying toward them with his hands in strange positions.

"Get over here quick!" Tien called as Refrigatom was wonder what the heck was going on. The next thing he knew, Chao Su was putting his hands down on either side of him and Refrigatom was being forced into the shape of a box.

"Close it!" Yamcha cried as they trapped Refrigatom in the box Chao Su had mimed.

"Let's take him to his ship and send him out of here," Tien said as the three of them flew off.

"You can't do this to me!" Refrigatom saying. "This is impossible! I can't be defeated this way, or any way for that matter! You won't get away with this, I'll have my day!"

They were now out of sound's reach and the blobs were instantly lifted off of Piccolo, Goku, and Vegeta.

"I can't believe it!" Goku exclaimed. "They actually beat him!"

"Yes, it is amazing," Piccolo commented.

"Whatever," Vegeta said.

"Well, why don't we get Krillin and Gohan out from under that rock. Then we can go back to the Kame island and get some of the previously unmentioned Sinsu beans, and then more food, I'm hungry!" Goku said.

"Sounds good to me," Piccolo agreed. "But from what I've heard there is no more food there so you'll have to get some some place else."

"You losers do what you want to," Vegeta said angrily. "I'm going to go train!" He flew off in some other direction.

"Come on, let's go," Piccolo said. They managed to move the rock, get Gohan and Krillin, and fly back to that little island place without anything happening. Yamcha, Tien, and Chao Su were already there and were watching the speck in the sky that was Refrigatom's ship.

"Well that was amazing," Yamcha said. "I've got the previously unmentioned Sinsu beans all ready, I knew we'd all need some." Soon they were all back to... normal, if it can be called that.

"Well, I'm going to leave now if that's all right with you," Piccolo said.

"That's fine!" Goku replied. "It's not like you don't always do that anyway!"

"Chao Su and I better get going, too," Tien said. "We have some... training to do." So, those guys left, too.

"Let's go inside," Goku said to the four that were left. "I'm hungry!"

"Dad," Gohan said, "you already ate all the food you had and I haven't even had anything today!"

"Yeah!" Krillin agreed, even though he really had nothing to do with that. They went inside and noticed something very strange, Trunks was still there!

"Hey," Yamcha said. "I thought you had left."

"I was going to," Trunks replied in a whisper. "Look, you guys have got to get me out of here, I can't take it anymore!"

"You can't take what?" Gohan asked.

"Trust me!" Trunks answered.

"I know why," Yajarobe said, who had been sitting nearby. "It's because..."

"Yamcha, how did it go?!" Puar suddenly exclaimed, just noticing that they were back.

"We'll tell you later," he replied. "What's going on here."

"Oh!" Bulma said, coming into the room. "You've finally come back. So, did you beat the alien or not?"

"Duh!" Krillin replied. "Why would we come back if we hadn't?"

"I was just wondering!" she screamed. "Oh, Trunks, there you

are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Hide me!" Trunks exclaimed, running behind Goku.

"Huh?" Gohan asked.

"Come on Trunks," Bulma said, "are you sure can't stay for a little while?"

"I'm positive!" he replied.

"You can't even stay for the night?" she asked with a strange glint in her eye.

"No!!!!!" Trunks yelled.

"Look," Goku said, figuring out what was going on for once, "you're probably worried about him. Just let him go."

"Oh, all right," she sulked.

"Thank you!" Trunks exclaimed and ran outside to his time machine.

"Well, that was weird," Oolong said.

"So, I guess you guys will be leaving now," Master Roshi said, referring to Gohan and Goku.

"Well, maybe not," Goku replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Krillin.

"Um, well, we're out of food at home, too, and I'm a little worried about what Chi Chi will do to me when I get back there!"

"I still haven't had anything to eat all day!" Gohan exclaimed, but then they all started laughing really strangely and it went to a shot of the little house with black lines shooting out of it.

Stay tuned for scenes from the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z!

...................................................................................................................... .......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... 

The End

AN: Well, that's all folks! I've got a movie and a sequel in the works (heeheehee). Keep your eyes open!


End file.
